The invention relates to a cargo handling system for ISO containers with a container bridge and a loading and unloading area adjoining the container bridge, into and out of which area transport vehicles for ISO containers can travel.
From the German laid-open document DE 199 58 501 A1, a container bridge for handling ISO containers between land and sea is known. In a conventional manner the container bridge consists of a gantry frame with supports disposed in the corners of an imaginary rectangle, of which two are disposed on the sea side and the other two on the land side. The gantry frame can travel along a quay on rails by means of travelling mechanisms disposed at the lower ends of the supports. The gantry frame supports a first crane boom which is orientated horizontally and transversely with respect to the direction of travel of the container bridge along the quay. The first crane boom has a sea-side portion which protrudes over a port basin adjoining the quay and over a ship which is lying at the quayside and is to be loaded or unloaded, and has a land-side portion which protrudes over the quay in the region of the gantry frame and an adjoining loading and unloading area. A first crane trolley is suspended on the first crane boom and can travel along the first crane boom, a first load-receiving means for the ISO containers being suspended on this crane trolley in such a way that it can be raised and lowered. Furthermore, a second crane trolley is provided on the container bridge, which can travel along a second crane boom which is orientated in parallel with the first crane boom and extends below the first crane boom. This boom is supported at the beginning and at the end in the region of the land-side and sea-side supports of the gantry frame. By means of the first crane trolley, an ISO container can be transported between the ship and the loading and unloading area and between the ship and the second crane trolley. For this purpose, the second crane trolley is formed in such a way that the ISO container can travel into the second crane trolley from above and can set down the ISO container on the second load-receiving means of the second crane trolley. The second load-receiving means is not suspended on the second crane trolley by means of cables but via telescopic guides. After the ISO container has been set down on the second load-receiving means, the second crane trolley is moved along the second crane boom in the direction of an automated guided vehicle waiting on the quay, and the ISO container is set down onto a loading platform of the guided vehicle by the second load-receiving means. Conversely, containers can also be picked up from the loading platform by the second load-receiving means.